The present invention relates generally to the field of unclogging blocked pipes, tubes, drains and other conduits which are blocked due to foreign objects such as rags, rocks, cans, scale, rust, etc. More particularly the instant invention does not employ mechanical means such as rotatable snakes, screws or plungers but uses a source of compressed gas, such as carbon dioxide or air in conjunction with a secondary source of compressed gas and/or liquid if required. The mechanical devices mentioned above often compound the problem by breaking off in the conduit to be unclogged, and, even when successful, present a clean up problem. The instant invention is safe, portable, clean and efficient as compared to these mechanical devices and offers several advantages over the other compressed gas devices as will become clear upon reading the description.